disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2015
]] ''|thumb|250px]] ''|thumb|250px]] Theatrical releases Feature films ''.]] ''.]] '']] *January 23 - ''Strange Magic was released to negative reviews. *February 20 - McFarland, USA will be released. *March 13 - Cinderella will be released. *April 17 - Monkey Kingdom will be released. *May 1 - Avengers: Age of Ultron will be released. *May 22 - Tomorrowland will be released. *June 19 - Inside Out will be released. *July 17 - Ant-Man will be released. *October 9 - The Finest Hours will be released. *October 16 - St. James Place will be released. *November 25 - The Good Dinosaur will be released. *December 18 - Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens will be released. *An untitled IMAX Space film will be released. Shorts *March 13 - Frozen Fever ''will be released *June 19 - ''Lava ''will be released Television *January 6 - ''Agent Carter premiered on ABC. *January 9 - Jessie began its fourth season on the Disney Channel. *January 18 **''K.C. Undercover'' premiered on the Disney Channel. **''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' premiered its sneak preview on the Disney Channel.http://daronnefcy.com/about **''Austin & Ally'' began its fourth season on the Disney Channel. *February 6 - Miles from Tomorrowland premiered on Disney Junior. *February 13 ** Bad Hair Day, a Disney Channel Original Movie, will premiere. **''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' will officially premiere simultaneously on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *March 30 - Star vs. the Forces of Evil will officially premiere on Disney XD. *July **''Teen Beach 2, a Disney Channel Original Movie, will premiere. **Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Summer - The Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants will premiere. *Fall - Pickle & Peanut will premiere on Disney XD. *November **''The Lion Guard'' will premiere on Disney Junior. **''Life-Size 2, a Disney Channel Original Movie, will premiere. *Wander Over Yonder'' will begin its second season.https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/531602408032329728?P=v *''Invisible Sister, a Disney Channel Original Movie, will premiere. *Girl Meets World'' will begin its second on the Disney Channel. *''Commando Crash'' and Guardians of the Galaxy will premiere on Disney XD. *''Lab Rats'' will begin its fourth season on Disney XD. Comics '' returns under IDW Publishing.]] '' comic book will be un-cancelled by Joe Books.]] *March - IDW Publishing will begin publishing the classic Disney comic books, starting with the publication of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck: Artist's Edition.IDW Publishing.com news: IDW to Produce Carl Barks Uncle Scrooge Artist's Edition and Other Landmark Editions *April 22 - Uncle Scrooge will resume publication under IDW.IDW Publishing: IDW Debuts Collection of Disney Comics Starting This April *May - Donald Duck will resume publication under IDW. *June - Mickey Mouse will resume publication under IDW. *July - Walt Disney's Comics and Stories will resume publication under IDW. *Joe Books will begin publishing a new Darkwing Duck comic book series that will continue from the climax of the preceding series."The Duck Knight Returns... again!" post on James Silvani's Tumblr Reprint collections *February - Phineas and Ferb Comics Blowout!BleedingCool.com: Joe Books Publishes Phineas & Ferb and 101 Dalmations [sic for February] *February 4 ** Darkwing Duck: Definitively Dangerous Edition ** Disney-Pixar Comics Treasury ** Disney Princess Comics Treasury *May 1 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume Seven: March of the Zombies *May 15 - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Volume Six: The Pixilated Parrot *June 6 - The Don Rosa Library - Volume Three: Treasure Under Glass Books *January 5 - The Ultimate Disney Party Book *January 6 - All Hail the Queen, Memory and Magic, Hello, Olaf! and Cinderella is My Babysitter *February 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse & Friends Through the Decades *February 10 - A Wish Your Heart Makes: From the Grimm Brothers' Aschenputtel to Disney's Cinderella *February 17 - Mickey Mouse: Emblem of the American Spirit *March 10 - A Warm Welcome *March 31 - Star Wars: A New Hope Illustrated Novel *April 28 - The Never Girls #9: Before the Bell *May 5 - Descendants: Isle of the Lost *May 12 - The Great Ice Engine, The Crown of Ptolemy *June 30 - An Animator's Gallery: Eric Goldberg Draws the Disney Characters *July 28 - Jasmine and the Star of Persia, Lily's Butterfly Dance, and The Never Girls #10: On the Trail *August 18 - Percy Jackson’s Greek Heroes *October 6 - Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer Soundtracks *January 3 - The Legacy Collection: Fantasia *February 3 - The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio *February 10 - Disney Junior DJ Shuffle 2 *March 10 - Cinderella: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *March 17 - The Legacy Collection: Toy Story *April 7 - The Legacy Collection: Disneyland *May 12 - The Legacy Collection: Lady and the Tramp *June 23 - The Legacy Collection: Pocahontas *August 14 **''The Legacy Collection: The Aristocats'' **''The Legacy Collection: Cinderella'' Theme parks .]] *January 7 - The Sorcerer's Hat closed at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *April 2 - Duffy's Easter Fair at Tokyo DisneySea will begin. *May 22 - Disneyland will celebrate its 60th anniversary. *June 23 - Duffy's Easter Fair at Tokyo DisneySea will end. * December - Shanghai Disneyland in Shanghai, China is scheduled to be opened to the public. It will become the sixth Disney Resort to open and the fourth international Disney destination to open. *Another version of the Paint the Night Parade will premiere at Disneyland as part of the resort's 60th anniversary celebration. Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray *February 10 **''101 Dalmatians: Diamond Edition'' **''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day '' **''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: Special Edition'' *February 24 - Big Hero 6 '' *March 3 - ''Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *March 24 - Into the Woods *June 9 - Zapped *October 6 - Aladdin: Diamond Edition *TBA - Strange Magic (Touchstone) DVD only *January 6 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book *January 13 **'General Retail:' ***''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' ***''Gargoyles: Season Two, Volume Two'' ***''Goof Troop: Volume One'', Volume Two, and Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas ***''TaleSpin: Volume Three'' ***''The Incredible Journey'' *February 3 - Doc McStuffins: Cuddle Me Lambie Character debuts *January 18 - Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Ludo, King Butterfly, Queen Butterfly, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Pony Head, King Pony Head *January 19 - Azmorigan *January 23 - Marianne, Bog King, Sunny, Dawn, Griselda, Roland, Fairy King *February 6 - Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Phoebe Callisto, Leo Callisto, M.E.R.C., Admirals Watson and Crick *May 22 - Frank Walker, Casey Newton, Athena, Ursula, David Nix *June 19 - Joy, Riley Anderson, Fear, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Riley's Father, Riley's Mother *July 17 - Hope Pym, Cassandra Lang *November 25 - Arlo, Spot, Cliff, Forrest, Ivy *December 18 - Rey, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Finn, Kylo Ren, Montross People Deaths *January 4 - Stuart Scott (sportscaster/actor) *January 5 - Khan Bonfils (actor) *January 7 - Rod Taylor (actor) *January 9 - Samuel Goldwyn, Jr. (film producer) *January 10 - Taylor Negron (actor) and Elizabeth Kaltman (public relations executive) *January 14 - Darren Shahlavi (actor and stuntman) *January 15 - Chikao Ōtsuka (voice actor) *January 16 - Walter Peregoy (artist/color stylist/background artist) *January 23 - Barrie Ingham (actor/entertainer) References de:2015 2015